


the theme is love.

by irlmikleo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, episode 7 cured my depression cleared my acne and florished my crops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlmikleo/pseuds/irlmikleo
Summary: Yuuri wasn't sure how to define his love for Viktor, that was, until the Cup of China. (spoilers for episode 7)





	

**Author's Note:**

> am i still crying about episode 7? yes, i am. did i feel obliged to write something for my gay children? Yes, i did. this doesn't have much dialogue and its considerably shorter compared to my other works, but i think it turned out very nice nonetheless! 
> 
> tell me if there are any errors and i'll fix them asap!

Love. It was a term that has been on Yuuri's mind for several months now; something he just couldn't figure out. He was at the age of twenty-three, and yet he has never dated anyone. The reason? He'd say it was because he wanted to focus on his career- not wanting to admit that no one has ever been interested him in that way. He has developed simple crushes in the past, but as time moved forward, so did he. He wouldn't _mind_ staying single; he has his family, and his dear friends that have encouraged him throughout the years, and helped him cope with his countless failures.   
  
That was his mindset before he met _him_ , however. The man whom has inspired him since he was a child; the beautiful, silver-haired Russian skater that was the very core of Yuuri's dreams and ambitions. Their encounter felt like something out of a fantasy novel; his face flushed due to the crisp air, and his heart racing as if he had witnessed an angel descend from the sky. In that moment, when Viktor extended a hand out to him and declared himself his new coach, it felt like his entire world had _brightened_.   
  
The time he has spent with his new coach has had its ups and downs- it ranged from difficult, to overwhelming, but most importantly, it was _exciting._ The adrenaline that surged through his body as he glided across the ice, before a crowd of fascinated onlookers- before _Viktor's_  eyes, was unlike anything he has ever experienced before. It gave him a sense of confidence- a foreign concept to someone like Yuuri, whom usually allowed anxiety to take its toll on him, and inevitably cause him to mess up. He would lock himself up in the bathroom stall and sob, believing that he would never accomplish anything. That he was just a _failure_....  
  
With his coach's guidance, Yuuri has unveiled the hidden potential buried deep within the sands of his negativity, and has become a stronger person as a result. It wasn't simply gratitude that he felt towards Viktor- it was something _deeper_ than that, and it confused him. How every hug, touch, and even eye contact would cause his heart to flutter, and drown him in embarrassment. He pondered about it for awhile- even _researched_ it- and the only definition he found that could describe this sensation is "love"- _an intense feeling of deep affection_.   
  
Love could define a number of different relationships, such as romantic, sexual, familial, etc. Yuuri wasn't sure which category would suit his feelings toward Viktor, and he definitely couldn't _ask_  anyone about it. He was already detested by the world for stealing its treasured Viktor away (it flustered Yuuri a bit, knowing he gets to keep Viktor all to himself), and his friends and family knew how to spread gossip- _especially_ the triplets. Nevertheless, it gave him inspiration for the centered theme of his skating routine: love, elicited by the appreciation he feels for Viktor, his guiding light, and his reason to succeed.   
  
Somehow, the interview did not arouse suspicion from the public nor from his coach. Their training continued as usual, and they eventually landed a place in the Cup of China- aka, Yuuri's one-way ticket into the next Grand Prix. The first day went by smoothly- not counting the harsh glares Yuuri has received from Viktor's fans, and some of the fellow skaters- and somehow, the spotlight was directed upon him. It was unusual, and perhaps a bit overwhelming that Yuuri claimed first place so effortlessly, but it was worth seeing Viktor's eyes light up at the score, and embrace him in excitement.   
  
The competition that truly mattered, however, did not take place until the following day. Whomever won the gold medal would advance to the Grand Prix, and the idea of failure began to haunt Yuuri, to the point he endured a restless night. The fatigue painted across his face bewildered Viktor, and he demanded for him to rest until his performance, but it was to no avail. Every time one of the fellow skaters achieved an _unbelievable_ score, a fragment of his confidence would dwindle. His apprehension was obvious to everyone, especially Viktor. He was eventually dragged out into the empty parking lot, in an effort to spark motivation and clear his mind of the intrusive thoughts.   
  
"....If you mess up this free skate and miss the podium, I'll take responsibility by resigning as your coach."  
  
It was halfway through the competition when Viktor declared this with a solemn expression, a hand running through his thin hair. At that moment, it felt as if Yuuri's heart _shattered_. Perhaps he wasn't being serious, and he manufactured some cruel joke to urge Yuuri to victory. However, the fact stood that Viktor- his _inspiration_ , the man he has devoted all of his _love_ to- had spoken such heartless words, and it evoked tears from the fragile minded Yuuri. He felt like broken glass that had just been discarded.   
  
The outburst that followed after overwhelmed even the calm and composed Viktor, whom awkwardly scratched his neck and mumbled. "....I'm not good with people crying in front of me. I don't know what I should do...." He turned to face Yuuri, who's teary gaze was directed at the ground, most likely out of shame. "....Should I kiss you, or something?"   
  
" _No_!" The exclamation caught both himself, and Viktor off guard. Tears continued to stroll down his face like rapid waves, and Yuuri's voice grew hoarser. It was almost heartbreaking to see him like this, guilt flashing in Viktor's eyes for a moment. "Just....have more faith than I do that I'll win! You don't have to say anything, just stand by me!"   
  
His performance would be taking place soon, so they marched back up to the main floor in an uncomfortable silence. Neither of them knew what to say to one another- perhaps, it was better that way. They needed some time alone with their own thoughts, especially Yuuri. The meltdown had left his eyes puffy and painted with red, yet _beaming_ with newly acquired confidence. He was still apprehensive, but he wanted to _prove_ something to Viktor: that he could have faith in him, and that he would succeed.   
  
In the condition he was currently in, he could not guarantee the gold medal, but he could at _least_ surprise Viktor. To exceed his expectations. Yuuri's hands were trembling as he placed on his skates, but he wasn't sure if it was out of anxiety, or _excitement_. His coach was cradling his dog-shaped tissue box as usual, and handed him one in the form of an apology. The used tissue was tossed, and Viktor leaped to catch it, thus rendering him defenseless to a pat on the head. Their eyes met for a brief moment before Yuuri glided out into the center of the ice, the piano-themed music titled, _"Yuri on Ice"_ , beginning to play.   
  
Each movement he made on the ice- every quad, loop, and so fourth, were studied heavily by the judges, as well as Viktor. Nervousness filled Yuuri's lungs, and it made it difficult too breathe, but he managed to stay focused on his routine. He could not afford to screw up, and humiliate himself like at last year's Grand Prix- not in front of the audience, nor Viktor. This would not be a flawless performance, his fatigue made that painfully obvious to him, but nonetheless, he wanted to leave an impression. So, what better way to end this than with Viktor's signature move?   
  
It wasn't originally apart of his routine- and _Hell_ , Yuuri had no idea if he could actually pull it off, and yet, the urge to surprise Viktor; to surpass his wildest imaginations, and prove how _strong_ he has become, gave him the motivation to attempt the quadruple flip. Yuuri plummeted to the ground shortly afterwards- which would surely deduct some points- but he didn't care, as seeing Viktor's mouth go agape, and his eyes brightened with awe, made it worth it. Was he crying? Was he mad? What kind of emotion was flowing through him right now?  
  
Through his exhaustion, Yuuri began to smile as he glided toward his coach, whom met him on the other side of the ice rink. "Viktor! I did great, didn't I?" This was most likely leading up to a hug- a way to make amends for Viktor's harsh actions from before, and to physically describe how proud he was of him. It has become a common gesture between them, with little to no awkwardness. It was odd, though. The smile Viktor wore was heartwarming; it didn't suit his free-spirited personality at all. However, before Yuuri could question it--  
  
he had leapt into the air with Viktor, and a pair of chapped, yet _warm_ lips had brushed against his own. It felt like a dream- it had to be, right? Yuuri's heart rate increased, and a blush fluttered onto his cheeks. The kiss- the surreal, and  _otherworldly_ kiss, lasted for only a second, but it felt like an eternity. They laid on the ice together for sometime, so close that Yuuri could describe every aspect of his coach's face in vivid detail. His bright, cerulean eyes that glistened like the ocean, the white eyelashes that resembled _starlight_ , and the smile he wore that caused his heart to flutter so effortlessly. It didn't feel tangible.   
  
"....This was the only thing I could think of to surprise you more than you surprised me."   
  
It was, though. The kiss was real. The _love_ shining in Viktor's eyes was real, too.   
  
Love....romantic love, not admiration. That is what he's been bottling up inside this whole time, wasn't it? Looking back on it made Yuuri want to laugh at his own foolishness, but who would have ever believed this was possible? Viktor- one of the most successful skaters in the entire world, the _objective_ of every girls' dreams- felt so strongly toward him? The Yuuri from half a year ago would have declared that this was some _illusion_ , fabricated from his admiration for his idol. However, the confident Yuuri now thought otherwise, and could barely suppress a smile.   
  
"....Really?"   
  
It was in that fragile, yet tender moment that Yuuri decided that he did, indeed, love this man. Above all else. 


End file.
